CNYK
by Hawkflight7
Summary: CandyCane is a collection of drabbles featuring RWBY pairings. Some are sweet, some are sour. Pick your poison.
1. Coco x Qrow

**CNYK - Coco/Qrow**

 **Summary: CandyCane is a collection of drabbles featuring RWBY pairings. Some are sweet, some are sour. Pick your poison.**

 **These are all belated Christmas 'presents' of random RWBY pairings that I decided to put into a collection rather than upload them all as separate fics. I used a generator to come up with most of these pairings so... if they seem out there and really random, that's why. I'm not sorry.**

 **Some of these drabbles may contain... questionable content. There will be warnings posted alongside them so you can avoid this weird shit I'm writing. Like seriously, I don't know why I wrote half of this. It just happened. Hopefully some of it tickles your fancy, or you can be horrified in the corner with me.**

Coco Adel stepped out from her favorite clothing store, newly restored after the invasion of Grimm and celebrating a grand re-opening right on time for the Vale Festival. She carried her weapon in one hand - compacted into a purse - and two full bags of clothes in the other.

It was starting to get dark already, and rather than walk all the way back to Beacon Coco stepped into an open bar, making a beeline for the bartender. "Can I borrow your phone?" she asked, setting her bags on the counter. "I want to call a taxi."

"Sure thing, miss." The bartender replied, placing the glass down that he had been cleaning before retrieving the phone. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Coco took the phone from him, pressing in the numbers for the Vale Taxi system. She used it often in these kind of situations so she knew them by heart.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"Yeah. Hard liquor, please. Top shelf," she managed to add before her call was picked up and she was about to give them the address when a patron to her right spoke.

"You sure you can handle that kid?" The man that had spoken was holding a glass in one hand, the ice clinking continuously as his hand wavered in the air above the counter. He was clearly drunk, and... handsome. In a rugged way, with his hair a mess, slight stubble all along his jawline, and tears in the cloak he wore over the rest of his outfit.

Coco lowered the phone from her lips. "Bartender," she call down to him. "Make that two drinks. One for me, and one for this man here."

"Sure thing." she heard him shout back.

The man raised a brow at her as she set the phone down, briefly pressing the end call button. "You look like you need the good stuff," she teased in response to his probing gaze.

Coco smiled at him and he grinned back.


	2. Adam x Winter

**CNYK - Adam/Winter**

 **Warning for humiliation... oh, and implied watersports.**

 **...squicks are squicky.**

She grimaced as she tested the binds that held her hands together once more. The metal was still cold as ice, and it _still_ cut into her wrist, threatening to slit her major artery if she twisted it the wrong way.

Winter frowned as she stared out of the small cage she had been placed in after the White Fang ambushed her and her squad. From the other empty cages around her she was the only one to survive. Or rather she was the only one they kept alive. The perks of being a Schnee.

She wasn't surprised when the leader of this operation entered the tent that contained the cages, she was surprised that it took him so long to come and see her, though. The operation had taken places day ago. She knew from watching the small opening in the tent that allowed her to see the sun, and because her stomach was growling at her from lack of food. Something she didn't expect to get from these terrorists.

Adam walked straight over, looking down at her hunched over form. The cage was barely two feet tall, and a whopping three feet in length, two in width. So she was currently crouched on the ground, hands bound behind her, glaring up at him; tilting her head back to do so, and still barely seeing his mask at the top edge of her vision. She gritted her teeth at the way she was being held here. Like a fucking animal. It hadn't taken her very long to figure out the message being conveyed there.

"I want you to give me a reason to keep you alive, Schnee. Because right now you're looking pretty fucking useless."

Winter merely rolled her eyes. "If you really thought I was that useless you wouldn't have kept me for as long as you have. So why don't you tell _me_ what you're planning?"

Thanks to the mask he wore she couldn't tell if his expression had changed due to behavior, but from the way his grip tightened on his sword he hadn't found her response amusing. "I had thought about giving you to my soldiers for some fun, but I wouldn't want to risk getting you pregnant and have your blood mix with theirs."

Something she considered a small mercy; if it hadn't been Adam heading the operation she would expect to be trapped in stocks rather than a cage. To be treated like a bitch, but even then she knew she wasn't useless as a prisoner. Even if her father didn't give in to any demands made by the White Fang and made no effort to come after her Ironwood would. The perks of being a solider.

So what was this? Some sort of intimidation tactic? Was he going to try and get information from her? Because she wasn't going to tell him anything no matter what he did to her.

"How considerate of you," she replied in a mocking tone. "So if you're going to deny your soldiers from enjoying me that means they'll just sneak in to do it eventually. Animals will always put such needs before your own commands." Two could play at this game.

"Hm." The sound he made was somewhere between a chuckle and a scoff. "They won't touch what has been claimed." He withdrew his sword, but she didn't move a muscle when the blade slid between the bars of the cage, cutting into the top of her uniform and dragging down to expose her bosom. If he thought this was going to intimidate her he was wrong. He had already previously stated that she was beneath his species to do anything with her. She wasn't stupid.

So she watched as he withdrew the sword, sheathing it at his side before one hand slipped towards the top of his slacks. The sound of the zipper being pulled down burned her ears as she suddenly wished she hadn't made that comment about animals. That he wasn't about to do what she thought as a way of 'claiming' her.


	3. Cinder x Qrow

**CNYK - Cinder/Qrow**

The moment she regained consciousness after the Fall of Beacon she knew he had betrayed her. And not just because Qrow was absent from within the long winding halls of Salem's hideout.

She had expected it, but she thought it would be more fulfilling. Even if they had been playing with each other Cinder was sure she had been the cat, not the mouse. That she had tricked him and led him astray for one second too long that he would blame himself entirely for what happened at Beacon, and every Academy that followed its example. She hadn't expected to be the one suffering in the end.

Her body writhing in pain, but unable to express it as she could only hiss. The panic that had overcome her upon realizing her voice was gone. That she couldn't see out of her one eye because it was no longer there. Just a scar of human tissue remained, red and angry.

It was his fault. He had remained too close to her without anything happening all that time, and then it hit her fast and hard. His semblance that she had thought so amusing. It would keep him forever from finding any real happiness. He brought pain and destruction everywhere he went. That's what had intrigued her. A wandering tortured soul trying to stay on the path of light even with the curse that had been bestowed upon him.

That's what destroyed her.


	4. Summer x Salem

**CNYK - Summer/Salem**

Her arms pushed up, slowly making progress as her body continued to sink. The pit was like quicksand and she probably could have managed to get out if she hadn't fallen into it in the first place.

Summer's lungs were burning, her eyes squeezed shut to keep the liquid from forcing its way into her body. Finally, _finally_ her fingertips broke the surface, curling into the soil at the edge of the pit she pushed hard enough so she could feel paint-like globs drag down her face. Her eyes snapped open to see the desolate land around her. All high cliffs, rough edges, with flat plains between, highlighted by an odd purple-red glow.

She took in a breath, pushing with her body through the sludge-like substance to get closer to the edge so she could pull herself out. A woman's voice floated from behind her, halting her progress as the liquid became more solid.

"Don't fight it. Rest. You've done everything you could and it still won't change anything in the end."

Her wrists were already slipping back into the pit as they were tugged back by the liquid. Still, she felt determined to get out, to prove this woman wrong. "No-" she choked an instant later as the liquid traveled up her chin and into her mouth, forcing it to remain open as it continued to pour down her throat. She could feel it hardening in her body when it plopped into her stomach, could feel the liquid feeling her lungs as she gasped and gagged around the black substance, her grip loosening even further from the edge.

"It's your time. Surely you knew when you came out here after me that you would never make it back to her? _Optimistic fool_."

Summer's fingers twitched, her nails scraping at the edge as her hand fell back into the pit, reclaimed by the liquid. It was crawling further up now, pushing its way into her nose, sliding along her eyes as her body slipped back beneath the surface.

Her white hood was stained black, her body no longer moving as it continued to sink deeper into the pit.


End file.
